In Your Arms
by NeverForgotten876
Summary: The Enchanted Forest is being attacked by Regina. What happens when Princess Emma, her fiance Neal, and her family are taken to Neveralnd by the mysterious brothers Liam and Killian? What happens when Emma has an arranged marriage with Prince Neal? What will happen when Emma and Killian fall in love?


**Hello! My first fic. Yay! Just so y'all know this story is being typed on my iphone because my computer is having issues lately. That is why there will be some mistakes. You know how auto correct is. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy the first chapter of this story. CaptainSwan for life!**

All of the royal family, dwarves, guards, knights, and others were gathered around planning on what to do about The Evil Queen. She had many attacks on villages and innocents were murdered pretty much every day. This was the biggest problem faced by the royal family. Snow and Charming were struggling to save the land without having anyone be hurt but unfortunately that wasn't an option. It would be hard to keep the kingdom and their daughter safe.

"We get the best soldiers we can find!" Princess Emma demanded. Emma was eighteen years old and was in training to run the kingdom once she turned twenty five.

"It's not that easy to find soldiers brave and strong enough to stand up to Regina." Snow sighs. "After all the damage done some of them can't even hear her name without becoming an emotional wreck."

"If they are gonna be wimps then that's their problem. I'm not talking about those men. I'm talking about the ones that are willing to help." Emma snapped.

"List all those men." Snow said.

"Dad." Emma declared.

"And?" Snow asked.

"Ok. Besides the point." Emma said slightly embarrassed. "We find those weak men and give them reasons to fight. We motivate them."

"Emma, we have already had that idea." Charming said. "Training might take a week or two. We happen to have maybe two days."

"We use the days to our best advantage." Emma suggested.

"You're saying we give them less than half of their training then have them fight Regina?" Grumpy asks.

"They put forward their best effort." Emma said.

"Emma, you know that won't work." Red says.

"Yes, it will." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Emma! You know we are hopeless and that you are wrong." Snow almost yells.

"You know something, mom? You teach me how to be a queen and handle things for a reason." Emma says. "So I can help but if you won't even try my idea then you are wasting your time giving me lessons."

"Emma, I'm sorry." Snow said.

"No. Keep going. What's your great idea?" Emma snapped.

"We leave." Snow says.

"My suggestion is that you leave and go to your room, Emma." Charming said. "You've been nothing but disrespectful to your mother."

Emma couldn't believe what she heard. After just trying to help she got in trouble. Emma thought that if anyone had been disrespectful it was them. What realm would they go to anyways. Emma stood up from her chair and sighed. "Whatever."

"Good night, Emma." Charming said. He heard no response. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "What realm? How will we get there? Who will get us there?"

"Perhaps I can help with that." A voice said.

All of the people gathered around the table turned their heads to see a young man and a slightly older one. The younger one had roughed up black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore leather clothes and guyliner too. The older one wore leather and had short brown hair. "What do you want?" Snow asks.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves and our business here." The older one said. "I'm Liam and this is my younger brother, Killian."

"Some people call me by my colorful moniker." Killian said. "Hook."

"Captain Hook?" Emma asked from the hallway. She had never went to her room. She stood in the hallway listening to their conversation.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The princess started. "You two went on a mission to find dreamshade. Once it killed one of your crew mates you left the Royal Navy, went against the king that sent you there, and docked your ship here."

"And you definitely changed your look." Red's Granny said.

"So you know my story but I don't know yours, princess." Hook said while stepping closer to her. "Tell me about you."

"Like you said. I'm just a princess." Emma said knowing that he was doing nothing but flirting with her.

"Anyways, we'll take you to another land if you give us what we want." Liam said.

"And what is that?" Charming said as he stood up. He walked between Hook and Emma separating the pirate from his daughter.

"Gold." Liam said. "We want gold."

"It'll show to the king that we can be wealthy without him but with this life." Hook said.

"Anything else?" Jimminy the cricket asked.

"No. Nothing else." Liam said. Liam knew that Killian wanted something else but Liam and Hook knew the royal family wouldn't help them. Killian wanted help killing The Dark One. He knew that the family was already being threatened by The Evil Queen so they didn't want to make things worse for everyone. Hook still wished death upon Rumple after he killed his love, Milah.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Grumpy asks.

"We know what it's like to lose family or almost lose loved ones." Killian said with a sigh.

"Now." Liam said while clapping his hands. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"That is not your decision." Charming said. "That's why I told you to stay in your room."

While Charming talked to Emma, Snow stepped up and made her decision. "Yes."

"What?" Charming asked.

"All right then." Liam said. "You heard the lady."

"We leave at noon tomorrow." Hook said as he left with his brother.

"Snow, we can't just leave the villagers here!" Charming almost yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to do what's best for our family." Snow snapped. "This whole thing is too much."

"It is." Charming sighed. He walked over to the large table and sat down putting his head into his hands. He sat still and silent thinking about the situation. Leave the villagers? Where are we going anyways? Won't the queen find out? He was too stressed to think.

"Do you want me to pack?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"No. Go lay down and pack tomorrow. Actually, do what I ask you do this time and don't come back here." Charming snapped.

Emma sighed. "Fine." She walked to her room overwhelmed about the whole situation that just happened. First, they were going to attack. Now, they are leaving with some pirates they just met. It sounded like some adventure straight out of a book her mother would read to her when she was young. She entered her bedroom and laid down not even worrying about changing her clothes. She could hear her father talking with others about the situation. All she wanted was to have a good sleep and forget that night but unfortunately she didn't get a good sleep. As she laid there alone a flames rose and Princess Emma entered a nightmare.


End file.
